


Opposites, Yet Not

by Merfilly



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites, Yet Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



No one got them. One was seen as cold, calculating, controlled. The other was as cheerful and reckless as was possible in a pilot.

It took a long time, even for their friends, to see beyond the masks they both wore, to understand how they had found each other to be the right fit to their inner selves.

Neither Heero nor Duo really cared to explain it anyway, just knowing that for all their differences, they were well-matched where it mattered. Comfort needed, given, shared kept them going even when the odds stacked against them. No one else mattered then.


End file.
